


New Year's Resolutions, 2000

by DesireeArmfeldt



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Lists, M/M, New Year's Resolutions, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Resolutions, 2000

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year, [fan-flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.org) (where this was originally posted for the Resolutions challenge)!  I still love and miss you! 

**Benton Fraser**

1\. Find some (legal) method to practice marksmanship regularly. Legal restrictions on firearm licensure no excuse to let skills slip. What are regulations on use of commercial ranges by resident aliens? Perhaps arrangement could be made with CPD firing range? Ray likely willing to assist with project.

2\. Exercise more restraint about ~~accepting~~ ~~angling for~~ accepting invitations from Ray. Two nights a week is more than enough to impose on a friend’s hospitality, particularly one who already spends many of his working hours with you.

3\. ~~Work on being a better listener~~ ~~Listen hardest when you least want to~~ Listen to your friends.

4\. Find apartment. Two years is rather longer than “temporary stop-gap” and shilly-shallying is unbecoming. Ray likely willing to assist with this, as well.

5\. Count your blessings.

| 

**Ray Kowalski**

 

1\. Quit drinking for good. Too old for this shit & working hungover could get you and your partner killed & anyway it’s not worth disappointing Fraser. Don’t need his pity.

2\. Start bringing the Mountie along to the firing range. If that flies, work on wearing him down about getting a license to carry. It’s good to have goals, right? (Also: extra target practice because getting out-shot by a Canadian is NOT OK! National honor at stake here!)

3\. Find another after-school volunteer thingumy. Check out the flyers on the bulletin board? Or Fraser might know of something cool? (Just don’t end up teaching square dancing or something.)

4\. Yell less, smile more. (Apparently some people think ~~you have a nice smile~~ a smile opens more doors than a frown.)

5\. ~~JUST ASK FRASER ALREADY DAMNIT!!!~~ ~~Figure out whether Fraser might be interested.~~ ~~Stop making a fool of yourself before your partner runs out of patience.~~ ~~Get a social life that doesn’t involve the Mountie.~~ ~~Get laid~~. ~~Get the Mountie laid~~. ~~Get over him~~.

 

WHO AM I KIDDING NO ONE EVER KEEPS THESE DAMN THINGS ANYWAY  
  
---|---


End file.
